


迷宫 2

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “真心爱着的又是几个人。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	迷宫 2

迷宫  
#2  
星A容O 有车

文星伊的底线终究在美人面前逐渐败下阵来，从喜欢她那一刻就输了，不是吗？文星伊在一片混沌中心想着。 

她微微张开了紧闭的嘴，迎接自己日思夜想了数载的柔软，湿润的感觉，酸酸甜甜的， 金容仙似乎带着她最爱的柠檬味鸡尾酒滑进了文星伊的口腔。

无言，只剩小东西们交接的声音。缠绵，毫不停歇地要，永无止境地给。 

空荡荡的街只剩下欲望在焚烧，不断加大的火苗，已经比路灯还亮。

最后冷清的街，只剩车后座的温度不断升高。

皮手套孤独地被扔在副驾驶，彩虹毯被平铺在豪车橙红的座位上， 没有手套束缚的指尖温柔地在黑裙上游移，轻轻地拉下的拉链，贴上已经被一层细汗包裹的玉背， 身下人也没有闲着，毫无章法地扯开对方的领带，一颗一颗纽扣打开，直接双手都附上了文星伊的柔软。 把习惯性冷静的人刺激得打了个冷颤。 一手抓住了胀大的龙根，Alpha粗喘着喊出了声，从来没有被温柔隔着布料抚摸的巨物，似乎快要挣脱束缚，送到朝思暮想的女人手上。文星伊没有心思顾自己扑面而来的快感，只想留恋在眼前尤物的美好酮体上。  
她一手向上拉扯着金容仙的蕾丝小裤头，时而松开，时而拉紧，Omega本就敏感的小花核，在刺激的摩擦下，越发湿润，挺弄着细腰，把手指放在唇上，伸出小舌舔弄着自己的指尖，这无疑点燃了alpha身上的欲望开关。 平日清冷的眸，染上了一抹杀戮的红色，她要把她占为己有，她一把扯掉了已经被花液染湿了一大片布料的小裤，用香草味的舌头点弄着敏感的点，晶莹可口的液体不断涌出，渴望多年的人贪婪地吮吸着，手也分毫不差地摩挲着大腿内侧白嫩的肉，惹得omega一阵呻吟。“说……你……爱我。” 夹杂着呻吟的话语，Alpha抬起了在Omega身下忙碌的头，对上了那对因情欲而灵动的眸，却是一言不发。用手扶着足够粗壮的滚烫，用力狠狠地一插，带着液体的顺滑，直接到达omega深处的敏感点。

挺着腰慢慢地顶弄着，密闭的空间里显得交合处更加灼热，狭小的车后座并没有减少暗恋十多年的人的热情。疯狂地抽插着女神的秘密花园，紧致的花道盘在青筋暴起的根上，互相感受着彼此的纹路，完全地融在一起。你知道的，我有多爱你吧，金容仙，所以不要推开我，永远不要。

两个人呼吸声此起彼伏，车后座的空气都充满了暧昧，只剩双方坦诚的赤裸，一方的一片真心，和一方的不怀好意，高级车的火始终没有被打着，车内人的火却足足燃烧了一夜。

天微亮，两个人在彩虹毯下蜷缩着，汲取着余温。文星伊用鼻尖凑近了金容仙的下巴肉，满眼宠溺地点了一下，“我真的败给你了，小姐。” 然后用食指滑过金容仙的高挺的鼻梁，“一败涂地.”

金容仙轻哼了一声没有任何表情，眼看着文星伊又躺下了，双手继续环上了她的腰，金容仙别过头，眼神一下冷漠了起来，嘴角露出一丝邪魅。

回到金宅之后，金容仙再也没有跟文星伊说过一句话，径直地回到自己的房间，锁上了门。

复古英式装修的客厅里，时不时传来金属碰撞的声音，飘着令人垂涎欲滴的香味，所有的下人都在忙碌地清扫，把好看的粉色蝴蝶结挂在全家的走廊栏杆上，放着满地的粉色气球，每一朵定制的玫瑰都喷上水，让它们更加亮丽无暇。厨师们在做着精美的佳肴，在碟侧用食物雕刻最美的图案伴着昂贵的食材。 文星伊和另一个金家的保镖—安惠真，也在忙碌地收拾着车房，把豪车们擦得闪闪发光，他们都在争分夺秒的准备，这一切都只为了家里唯一的小公主，那个用酒窝可以杀人的大美人，她配得上所有乖巧的气球，浪漫的玫瑰，精致的蝴蝶结。那就是全金家的宠儿二小姐—丁辉人，今天是陪读的金爷和她结束四年的留学生活的归来的日子。

文星伊尝到了甜头之后总是不经意地偷笑，捂着嘴，别过头笑，安惠真觉得自己身旁这个同僚简直是疯了，以前总是摆着一张臭脸，今天却笑得那么开心，“喂，疯了吗？你知不知道自己笑得像个傻子？” 她戚了一下眉，玩味地笑她。

安惠真拿手肘撞了一下文星伊，然后继续打点二小姐回来要用的生活用品。她没空理同事的不寻常，她不容有失，回来的不仅是大家的公主，更是安惠真心上最完美的公主。

小时候安惠真贪玩，总是逃避保镖训练，每次被训的时候，只要二小姐挡在她身前，说是自己硬要带她出去的，安惠真就可以躲过一顿骂，在以感谢的名义，在二小姐的酒窝上留下自己的粘腻。等到安惠真长大了，到了能够保护二小姐的年龄，她跟二小姐更加形影不离，她可以用自己的身份，打掉无数只给二小姐递礼物的手，牵着二小姐以胜利的姿态傲然离开。二小姐也不拒绝，反而在回家路上笑得大声，还跟她说，“你有没有看到那个男生的表情，太傻了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

没有人能伤害二小姐，也没有人能拥有二小姐。她把自己练的越来越厉害，她还学习了很多不同国家的拳法，她要万夫莫敌，她是二小姐的。

那年她们15岁，正是情窦初开的年龄，二小姐吃着雪糕，带着雪糕的嘴角，突然向下撇，“我们班那个班长手上带了戒指，说是情侣戒指。我都没有。” 安惠真二话不说地拉着小姐进去了一家手工戒指的店，店长抱着一只橘色的猫，看着两个穿着校服裙的小女孩，“你们要来做手工戒指吗？”  
“嗯，做一对，我做她的，她做我的。”安惠真赶在丁辉人前面说出了自己的浪漫。丁辉人木木地站在原地，没有反应过来。 回过神地时候自己已经坐在木桩椅子上，面前摆着一个未经打磨的铁环，“刻在里面还是外面？” 店长放下手上的大橘，看着她们。

“里面吧？” 安惠真侧过头偷看丁辉人的反应，看到丁辉人嘴角不自觉地抖动了一下，“外面！外面！” 安惠真马上改口，求生欲促使的大音量，吓得店长向后躲了躲。

就这样安惠真带着丁辉人刻了“w”的戒指，丁辉人带着安惠真刻了“ H”的戒指。

“辉人啊，长大了做我女朋友吧。我爱你。” 安惠真的自信全是丁辉人给予的累积，没有人能抗拒万分宠爱的小公主对自己独有一份的好，她觉得丁辉人自然不会拒绝她。

丁辉人在阳光下用尾指勾着安惠真的尾指，“好，我答应你。” 那一天，丁辉人笑得比阳光还灿烂。

安惠真想到着，低头瞟了一眼手上的戒指，此时亮得像那天的阳光，控制不住上扬的嘴角，却怕被文星伊看到，光速地躲过她的目光。

文星伊被调戏后收回了微笑，继续擦拭着客厅中心的水晶吊灯，水晶的闪亮印在她白皙的脸上，努力藏住的喜悦似乎又透了出来。

互相打趣的两个人。

心怀鬼胎的两个人。

真心爱着的又是几个人。

TBC. 

你的小竹马已上线，这篇构思的时候就是打算M两个世界的，再看看竹马的人设香不香，下次应该开虐了。

先吃点糖。lof评论见


End file.
